Chapter 00: Gallia, To Arms
Gallia, To Arms! is the prologue Chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. It explains the basics of combat and introduces several of the storyline's main characters. The combat mission in this chapter is called Encounter At Bruhl. Story The prologue starts with an extended description by a woman identified as Irene Koller, explaining the history of the war between the Empire and the Federation, and how the neutral country Gallia, rich in the valuable mineral Ragnite, came to be viewed as a target for invasion by the Imperial government. Perspective then switches to Bruhl, a small town near Gallia's border, where civilians are being evacuated in fear of an Imperial invasion. The player is introduced to their character, Welkin Gunther, a young man with a great love of nature, as he is seen sketching fish by a river. He is caught by a young woman, Alicia Melchiott, and several members of the town watch; she assumes him to be an Imperial spy, and speculates his drawings might be some kind of secret code, insisting on taking him to the local police station for questioning. He's rescued by his younger sister Isara, who explains he was just there to help her move to the capital; this also establishes that Welkin is the son of a famous hero from the previous war, General Belgen Gunther. They are interrupted, however, when a small Imperial scout party attacks a group of evacuees nearby. Topography The main area of the map is an open grassy field with a windmill (Turner's Windmill) to the far North, a dirt trail down the East side bordering a river, crossing a bridge to link with a small area on the Southeast side. Landmarks and Street Names *Boundary Hill *Bruhl River *Bruhl Road *East Creek *Farmhouse *Small Bridge *Turner's Hill *Turner's Windmill *Windmill Road *Wordsworth's Windmill Ok, here's the plan "We've got to eliminate the Imperial scouts that are approaching Bruhl. We'll deploy from here and take out all three of them. Just cross the bridge and take them down as fast as you can. Our objective here is to eliminate all enemies. Let's take care of them one at a time, nice and easy." 'Mission objectives' Victory *All enemies are defeated Failure *Welkin dies *Alicia dies *20 turns pass "Let's get started. Just stay calm and get it done!" Strategy *This is the games tutorial mission and explains the basics of the combat system and turn order. The enemy force consists of three Scouts with basic equipment, exposed and visible on the map at the start of the level. *For the top rank, use all three Command Points to control Welkin or Alicia: walk as close to each scout as necessary to ensure a headshot with his or her starting weapon, then fire. The mission ends as soon as the final Scout dies. Rewards Aftermath Alicia orders the Watchmen to bury the bodies of the three Imperial soldiers, expressing her regrets about having to fight, but that she will do so as long as it is necessary. She scatters a few seeds from a Lion's Paw plant in the wind, stating she wants to remember that the war wasn't just about killing, and that even in war, there is still new life. It is revealed in Irene Koller's voiceover that the Empire declared war against Gallia on the "15th day of the third month in 1935". Notes/Trivia *This map is also used for the game's first skirmish. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:Missions